The Songs I Will Sing
by candygood1
Summary: Jun had no intentions to be reborn into Tokyo Ghoul and she certainly wasn't expecting to be reborn as the ghoul mask maker's older sister, Nagi, either. But that was life and she had plans to live it to the fullest. UtaxOC Incest warning AU SI!OC


**The Songs I Will Sing**

 **A/N**

 **Before you start reading I'd like you to know that this is just a small sketch of the real story I'm planning on posting later on. Depending on the views and comments I may or may not post the real story/delete this.**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Nagi**

Jun had no intentions to be reborn into Tokyo Ghoul and she certainly wasn't expecting to be reborn as the ghoul mask maker's older sister, Nagi, either. It is disturbing to her as her personality is the perfect fit for her new body. However as she is about to find out her new parents were also one of the reasons Uta was so…Uta like.

Her new father, Kashio, is a tramp and her new mother, Misaki, was just a 15 year old girl. A one night fling had escalated to this small cramped family living in the forests of the 4th ward and to say her mother was fed up with it was the least. 7 years later and a week after giving birth to Uta she got up, began to beat Nagi until Kashio stopped her and then spat at him before storming of. That nigh Kashio returned with a bag of foul tasting meat which he ate while mumbling, "Even her flesh is rotten."

That was the first time Nagi had tasted ghoul meat but it wasn't the last. When she had just turned 12 her father died in a duel and his body was thrown to her feet. Thinking about the hungry 5 year old waiting for her back at the tent Nagi stripped the corpse of its flesh and buried the bones under a nearby tree. Uta didn't seem to mind the taste of the meat and only complained about when 'tou-san' was coming home. Nagi would always reply to this question with a soft toned, "when kaa-san does." but as Uta grew older and more rebellious Nagi finally told him the truth. She was 20 at the time and had gotten a decent job as an artist which made enough money for the rent of a small shop in the 4th ward while Uta was 13 and being homeschooled.

The day after she had told him Uta returned home with his hair dyed blonde and his Kakugan unable to deactivate. She hadn't foreseen what would happen back then and had just sighed and checked his eyes for any infections. She hadn't known Uta would run away that night and start his own gang that ruled the 4th ward and that it would be 6 years before she saw him again when he appeared on her doorstep.

"It's been a while.. nee-san."

Nagi blinked once, twice and then had thrown the painting she'd been working on straight at his face. He caught it without much effort but failed to see the kick aimed at his stomach. Nagi did all this without a single change in her expression and as Uta gave the canvas back to her all she said was, "...Okaeri otouto-chan." before ushering him into the shop with a small smile gracing her lips.

Uta moved into her shop/studio a week after that and suddenly changed the place into his personal mask shop. Nagi only let it be because she didn't want to change the original plot and because Uta didn't stop her from selling her paintings.

Itori and Renji were introduced to her a few weeks after that on opening day and she was taken to Anteiku a few months after that. She found Yoshimura to be pleasant and after seeing that Touka and Ayato had yet to be taken in by him made her way towards the 20th ward apartments where the Kirishima's resided in. After she saw the tiny toddlers in Kirishima Arata's arms she realized it would be long before the incident with the ghoul investigators would happen and left.

After Uta moved in with her Nagi found that a lot had changed during the time he was away from her. In the past he would always cling to her like a koala bear and try to get her attention but now he was distant and hesitant. Every time she tried to touch him he would flinch and if she were to forget to wear a towel after taking a shower he would quickly turn his head. This confused Nagi greatly until the day Uta suddenly climbed into her bed and kissed her.

It had been a rough and inexperienced kiss and if Jun were the one to have received it she would have laughed. However this wasn't Jun. It was Nagi and she simply took over and slipped her tongue into the other ghoul's mouth and pulled him down into the bed. Needless to say after that Uta returned to his past antics with a little more night activities included. Nagi never bothered to think about incest and stuff as ghouls were already fucked up enough to worry about genetics. She hadn't denied the weird feeling she felt before Uta had kissed her but embraced it and confused it with the mixed feelings she held for her dear 'Otouto-chan'. Love and comfort were the only things Nagi cared about in a relationship and with Uta she felt both. Uta never told his friends about their development but Nagi had a feeling they knew.


End file.
